1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for spreading fertilizer, and more particularly, to a device especially adapted for dispensing a blend of water and fertilizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for dispensing fertilizer are well known in the art. The following U.S. patents disclose fertilizer dispensers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,457; 4,026,673; 4,033,509; 4,039,105; and 4,974,634. A number of disadvantages would be entailed by using the above-mentioned fertilizer dispensing devices. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,457 discloses a device for dispensing fertilizer in powder form. A disadvantage in using this device is that the device itself must be carried back and forth along the ground that is being treated. Moreover, after the powdered fertilizer is applied, it is often necessary to water the ground to permit the solid fertilizer is applied, it is often necessary to water the ground to permit the solid fertilizer to dissolve and soak into the ground. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fertilizer dispensing device were provided that permitted application of the fertilizer to the ground without carrying the device back and forth over the ground being treated. In addition, it would be desirable if a fertilizer dispensing device were provided which did not require subsequent watering of the ground after application of the fertilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,673 discloses an apparatus for dissolving and dispensing fertilizer to either of two water streams of different character. A porous receptacle contains the fertilizer in solid form, and a water spraying device sprays water on the solid fertilizer to dissolve some of the solid fertilizer and permit a fertilizer solution to collect in the bottom of the device. Whether the water spray is on or off depends upon whether a predetermined amount of fertilizer solution is accumulated in the device. Then the fertilizer solution is blended with either one or the other of two water streams. There are a number of disadvantages associated with this device. A complex control mechanism controls dissolution of solid fertilizer material. The complex control mechanism includes a float, a system of levers connected to the float, and a water valve controlled by the system of levers. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fertilizer dispensing device were provided that avoided the use of a complex control system for dissolving solid fertilizer in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,509 discloses a lawn sprinkler and fertilizer dispenser in which a special pump is provided for pumping fluid solutions, suspensions, or mixtures of chemicals through the nozzle of the sprinkler. Provision of a separate pump is a complicating and expense entailing feature. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fertilizer dispensing device were provided that did not require the use of a separate fluid dispensing pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,105 discloses a fertilizer dispenser that is used with an ordinary garden hose. The fertilizer is contained in a tank which has a water input pipe and a water output pipe. Inside the tank there is a simple flow of water up from the bottom of the tank to the top of the tank. This simple flow of water may prevent a thorough mixing of the fertilizer and the water. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fertilizer dispensing device were provided that included structures which provided complex mixing patterns between water and fertilizer to assure adequate mixing of the water and fertilizer. Also, with this patent, there of four manually controlled valves disclosed for proper operation of the device. Such a complex of manually controlled valves gives a very large number of variations in specific valve settings. Such a complexity of manually set valve settings may be very difficult to duplicated from time to time. Moreover, such a complexity of manually set valves may be very confusing to properly operate leading to frustration and less than adequate operation. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fertilizer dispensing device were provided that employed only one valve for controlling blending of water with the fertilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,634 discloses a liquid fertilizer metering system which employs a sealed container having a pocket supporting a pliable bag of liquid fertilizer which is metered into a restricted throat of a Venturi tube. This device requires fertilizer to be contained in special dispensing bag modules. In fact, such dispensing modules are not readily available. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fertilizer dispensing device were provided that did not utilized fertilizer supply modules that may not be readily available. In addition, this device employs a Venturi for aiding dispensing action. Venturis, by their very nature, are tubes of small internal diameter. As such, they are readily clogged, especially when the material they are used with are solids dissolved in water. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fertilizer dispensing device were provided that did not employ a Venturi tube for dispensing the fertilizer.
There are additional features that would be desired in a water and fertilizer dispensing apparatus. Preferably, the water and fertilizer dispensing apparatus would be readily portable so it can readily be carried from location to location. The water and fertilizer dispensing apparatus would preferably contain nozzles in its interior that directed water flow to facilitate good mixing between the water and the fertilizer. The apparatus should contain appropriate automatically operating check valves that prevented unwanted flow of water when the apparatus was turned off.
When a quantity of fertilizer is first added to a container and after an initial quantity of water is then added to the container to dissolve the fertilizer, quite a bit of initial mixing of the water and the fertilizer should take place before water flow is begun. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fertilizer dispensing device were provided that had a capability to manually mix an initial quantity of water with the fertilizer before the automatic mixing would begin by virtue of the water flow.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use fertilizer dispensers, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a water and fertilizer dispensing apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits application of the fertilizer to the ground without carrying the device back and forth over the ground being treated; (2) does not require subsequent watering of the ground after application of the fertilizer; (3) avoids the use of a complex control system for dissolving solid fertilizer in water; (4) does not require the use of a separate fluid dispensing pump; (5) provides complex mixing patterns between water and fertilizer to assure adequate mixing of the water and fertilizer; (6) employs only one manually operated valve for controlling blending of water with the fertilizer; (7) does not utilize fertilizer supply module bags that may not be readily available; (8) does not employ a Venturi tube for dispensing the fertilizer; (9) is readily portable so it can readily be carried from location to location; (10) contains nozzles in its interior that direct water flow to facilitate good mixing between the water and the fertilizer; (11) contain appropriate automatically operating check valves that prevent unwanted flow of water when the apparatus is turned off; and (12) has a capability to manually mix an initial quantity of water with the fertilizer before the automatic mixing by water flow begins. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique water and fertilizer dispensing apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.